swgfandomcom-20200215-history
City:Generations
The township of Generations was founded by the lovely Glursk Kovuroosp 1 year after the Battle of Yavin (Also known as the Battle of the First Death Star) Some of the Highlights of the city include the Museum (( Rumored to be the first in SWG ))Museum of this kind that is, The diorama house, and The Kimogila Den Cantina, The City Hall Inferno, The Generations Post Office. If you would like to join the city please contact Glursk. This City is a Memorial of 6 of My (Glursk's) best friends: Tondy, Wegi, Arxoci, Divagra, Ivvos, and Onaso and the City that Wegi ran Purgatory; One Hell of a Place, Soon we will be placing a graveyard in the city dedicated to all the work of our passed on friends and our current leaders, RIP my old friends. (We still use some of your ways) Generations Officials Founder/Mayor Glursk Kovuroosp Militia Leader/City Council Chairman—Gaeran Chamwix/ Xeewon Nightgazer Freedom Clones Leader/Mayor's Assistant—Xeewon Nightgazer Mayors Second Assistant—Alajandros/ Malfosa City Council members: Xeewon Nightgazer (Chairman) Asobs Kiwi Hekopihi Ibok Glursk Kovuroosp The Museum The museum located in Generations on Lok, created by our mayor, Glursk, is rumored to be the first museum in SWG history. -In the First and Main Room is my Paintings Room along with the main Diorama of an Imperial Star Destroyer (much like my first diorama except this time almost twice as large) vs. a Rebel Transport -In the room to the left is close to a Life Size model of a Rebel Y-wing Bomber*In the First Room on the Right is a gallery of my Fishing hobbyIn the Second Room on the Right is my Artificial Pet Room -In the First Room Upstairs is my Collection Exhibit and as I receive doubles of collectibles I will sell them at a great price depending on the difficulty of getting them -In the Second Room Upstairs is my Armor Room Featuring an Imperial Officer Uniform, a Tusken Outfit, Scout Trooper, Katarn, Chitin, Cybernetics and soon more Armor (Part of Scout Armor missing because of usage by me) Special Thanks to Lanckor Sentriss for all the donations -Downstairs in the First Area is my Mini Fighter Models so far Containing a Y-wing B-wing X-wing and Z-95 Headhunter (all made of beast dyes dna and glowing loot) -In the Room Beside the Mini Fighters is my Office (quite bland so far) -In the Room on the Far Left of the Hall is my Deal or no Deal Room I use for my City (soon we will be hosting other games too) -In the Next Room is my Life Size Completed Podracer Model (and Im working on putting an Undead Pilot in it) Special Thanks to Arxoci a now gone friend for his Contributions -In the First Room on the Right is My Weapons Room where I place only the non-everyday weapons not the regular DH-17 or E-11 -In the Next Room is my AT-AT Model and when Im done it I may try add people, snowspeeders and an AT-ST -In the Final Room is my Trophies Room Currently Holding the Mark of the Hero and almost 20 Hunting Trophies including 8 mounted heads 4 skulls a carpet and more The Diorama House *In the Diorama House The first room is just the opening Room.... (nothing special here besides my pet) **In the Second Room is my Very First Model, an Imperial Star Destroyer which is finished now ***In the Last Room is my oddly humoured City Defense Diorama of Death Troopers invading a city surrounded by cliffs and a river (be sure to check out the undead rancor at the start and shake the TK-555s on the Death Troopers Side) The Kimogila Den Cantina The Kimogila Den is an unusually decorated cantina, which many seem to like. The Kimogila Den is known to host last minute parties and is the home to most events in the city of Generations (that and the front of city hall). Category:Cities